1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seating arrangement for a motor vehicle in which a seat cushion is directly attached to a contoured floor pan.
2. Discussion
Heretofore, various seat mounting and suspension systems have been used for motor vehicles. One known technique for mounting a vehicle seat is shown and described and commonly signed U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,964 entitled "Vehicle Seat Mounting Mechanism". U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,964 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
In a conventional manner, typical motor vehicles include a generally planar floor pan secured to the chassis. The vehicle seats are in turn secured to the floor pan through various types of support structures. Most front seat units for motor vehicles are attached to the vehicle floor through an arrangement which permits fore and aft movement of the seat. Rear seating arrangements are typically intended to be stationary structures.
While known arrangements for mounting a vehicle seat to the floor of the vehicle have proven to be commercially for their intended applications, they are all associated with limitations. For example, known mounting arrangements include multiple parts requiring significant labor for assembly.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved seating arrangement for a motor vehicle in which the seat cushion is directly attached to a contoured floor pan, thereby eliminating conventional support structure.